


Is this bean juice?

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Watchmen - Freeform, beans, human bean juice, rorschach - Freeform, why did tumblr censor this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: Beans. That's the only warning I'm giving you.





	Is this bean juice?

**Author's Note:**

> So tumblr decided out of all the dirty fanart I've made...this one HAD to be censored.


End file.
